The Curse of the Hollow Moon
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Magnet and Basilon, the future granddaughter of Saiyans of Goku and Vegeta, time travel to the Capsule Corp to save everyone from becoming who of what they are in a costume! Save the entire party, Magnet and Basilon! You can do it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. Mwahahahaha! Maybe in our dreams! -Aym Blast**

Curse of the Hollow Moon

When all was said and done, every year during October 22, the very last day of the Libra month, there was a costume party at Capsule Corp. Everyone was dress up at early evening. Meanwhile, the two girls from the future, Magnet (Agnes) and Basilon time travel to the past to see the curse of the hollow moon.

 **Goku's House**

His family is putting on some costume and makeup. "Halloween is one of the important holiday that you'll be dressing up like a scary person or someone else, and don't even think about flying away because of someone who will ruin the costume party!" said Chichi, Goku's wife.

"Mom, do you mind spraying flour all over me? I rather be a ghost with a suit," Gohan, Goku's son, said. "I'll do it!" said Goten, Goku's youngest son. He grabs some flour and throws some flour at Gohan. Videl, Gohan's girlfriend, appeared dressed up as Great Saiyanwoman. "What's going on?" Videl asked. "Sorry about the mess, I'm dressing as a ghost!" said Gohan. "I'm Tin Man, and I'm helping Gohan complete his costume," Goten said. "Finally, you're out of the bathroom!" said Chichi, ran to the bathroom. "Nice costume," Videl said, staring at Goku. "Saiyanwoman? Is there a costume that you have beside that one?" asked Goku. "I rather dress as Great Saiyanwoman as a costume or a hero," Videl said. Chichi went out of the bathroom dress up like the past with her pantyhose. "Everyone done?" asked Chichi. "Wahl! Mother, how could you dress so hot like that?" Gohan exclaimed. "You're kind of cool!" laughed Goten.

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma's family set up the decoration. Bulma was dress like a scientist, trying to reach the high wall. "Vegeta, could you lift me?" Bulma asked. Vegeta, Bulma's husband, appeared dress up like an angel. "Sure thing, but I'm only doing it for the costume party," said Vegeta. He grabs Bulma and flew while Bulma put the decoration on the wall. "You're just like a guardian who will save me," Bulma sighed. "Oh, stop, you are making me blush," groans Vegeta, turning red. Trunks appeared dressing up like a scarecrow, laughing at his father. "What's going on?" Trunks laughed. "Could you put me down, please?" asked Bulma. "He's only laughing at my costume," Vegeta chuckled. He put Bulma down while he land on the ground.

Someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" said Trunks, running to the door, and open it. Vengae, warrior from the future, dressed as Dracula; Hiyume, a spy woman from the future, dressed as a cat; Tarble, Vegeta's brother, dressed as a sailor; and Gure, Tarble's wife, dressed as a human, appeared. "Brother!" Tarble laughed. "Uncle Tarble!" said Trunks, laughing. "Oh? Are we early?" Hiyume asked. "Help us set up the decoration!" Bulma's mom. "Hey, you're dress in white, too!" Tarble laughed. "What are brothers for?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Magnet and Basilon watch the sky fall. "It's about to be evening, Magnet, what now?" asked Basilon. "We had to go to my grandmother's house if they started the costume party," Magnet said. "I'll turn into Stone Sorceress if the curse hollow moon rise at night! If it's too late, they are turning into the real costume that they wore!" "Do we destroy the curse hollow moon if that happen?' Basilon asked. "Yes, like the full moon that turn the tailed-Saiyan into a Great Ape!" said Magnet. "We'll need to wear our costume to get in your grandmother's costume party!" Basilon said, pulling out her costume capsules. "Good thing I brought my basket with my red riding hood," said Magnet. Magnet and Basilon put on their costume and fly to Bulma's house.

 **Capsule Corp**

Everyone was talking, dancing, and eating. "Oh, no! It's night time!" Hiyume exclaimed. "Both Magnet and Basilon should be here now," said Vengae. Basilon rang the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Krillin said, dress like a skeleton. He opens the door. "Hiiiiiiiiii!" yelled Magnet and Basilon, powering up to Super Saiyan three. Magnet turn into Stone Sorceress while she grew her stone ribs out of her lower body. "Whoa, did I scare you?" Krillin asked. Everyone turn into the real costume that they currently are. "Why am I so heavy?' grunted Goten. "Brains…" Goku groaned. "Whoa!" yelled Vegeta, flying up to heaven. "Meow…" Hiyume meowed. "Oh, no! Were too late!" exclaimed Vengae.

"Grandpa, the curse hollow moon is anyone's brain! Roast the brain!" Basilon shouted. "Mister Vegeta, you're all the way heaven! Attack and reach to the moon!" "My dad, your dad, and Gohan are useless, someone else will have to handle the curse hollow moon," said Magnet, transform into Stone Sorceress, the second stage. "YAMCHA SCORCHER, BURN THE CURSE HOLLOW MOON, SAME FOR YOU, LION TIEN!"

"Kuhh... meyh...huhh...meyh...HUAAAHH (Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAA!)!" Zombie Goku wailed. He shoot energy wave at the curse hollow moon.

 **Heaven/Other World**

"Final Peace Flash!" chanted Angeta.

 **Back at the party...**

"FIRE WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha yelled, soaring to the curse hollow moon.

"ROAR (Ki (Energy) Cannon)!" roared Tien.

"Kamehameha (Turtle Devastation Waves)!" Basilon chanted.

"ROAR!" roared Stone Sorceress. She summons the stone from the ground toward the curse hollow moon.

Stone Sorceress, Basilon, Zombie Goku, Angeta (Angel Vegeta), Yamcha Scorcher, and Lion Tien attack the curse hollow moon. The curse hollow moon turn into a normal moon while everyone turns back to normal.

"Hey, we're back to normal!" Bulma's dad laughed. "How could we repay you?" asked Puar, Yamcha's shape shifted friend. "We can stay the party longer until we go back to the future!" Basilon said. "You come from the future?" exclaimed Piccolo, dress as a phantom. "I never knew our past father is so adorable!" Magnet squealed. "Huh?" exclaimed Trunks. "What?" exclaimed Goten. "No big deal, let's continue the party!' Goku laughed. And so has it, the curse of the hollow moon has been turn into history with the power of their costume that everyone wore, never hurt a person or two, or they will hurt you back.

End

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Boo, readers! My name is Aym Blast, if you did not see it on the disclaimer! Like I told you, there is another scary story from Dragon Ball Z, but this one is a lot scarier than the last story with Naruto crossover! Review and follow this story! Mwahahahahahah!**


End file.
